Date
by Rasei
Summary: Sokka and Zuko go on a date. Set in the later episodes of Season 3, when Aang was missing.


**Title: Date**

**An Avatar Scene**

**Written by**: Rasei

**DISCLAIMER**: I, RASEI, DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. This is FICTION. IF YOU PAID FOR THIS, YOU WERE JIPPED.

**Summary**: Sokka and Zuko go on a date. Set in the later episodes of Season 3, when Aang was missing. Fits in with Canon.

**A/N:** This was adapted from one of my 2012 Script Frenzy scenes. Yes, it is Sokka and Zuko going on a date. This is also canon pairings. I will send the original script to anyone that wants it. Thank you N00b, for the help~

* * *

><p>The noise from the party is loud as Zuko and Sokka stand outside the hall. Zuko is wearing a formal Earth Nation suit while Sokka is wearing a long, green cloak. Sokka's hair was partially covered by a hat that hid the shaved parts of his head.<p>

Sokka is nervous, slightly sweating. 'Why did I agree to this?' He thought to himself.

"Are you okay, Sokka?"

"Just peachy. I mean..." Sokka snap.

"Sokka, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

"Whose idea was this anyway?"

Zuko paused, looking down at Sokka.

"It was your, remember? You said you didn't..."

Sokka interrupted him. "I know what I said. Lets gets this over with."

Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm and made it link with his. The guard that was standing in front of the door looked at them weirdly.

"What if someone we know is here, Zuko?" Whispered Sokka.

"It's Lee. Like who?"

"Umm... That cabbage merchant... or... or Master Piandao... or Azula... or Bumi..."

Zuko interrupted him. "Why would Azula be here? Or Master Piandao? I don't know who you mean by Bumi. This is an Earth Kingdom party. I have more to worry about than you second guessing everything."

"Well, isn't the Fire Nation in control of the Earth Kingdom?"

"Why don't we just go back? I mean... Maybe Katara and Toph haven't noticed we are gone yet." Zuko noticed that the guard was getting tenser. Sokka finally shook his head.

"I said we are going to do it and we will. After all, what are the chances of anyone we know being here?"

Zuko nodded his head. The two walked over to the door but the guard stepped in the way.

"Halt! Only couples are allowed into the Lovers Only Love Party!"

"We are a couple," stated Sokka with a slight frown.

"Prove it!"

"Prove it?" asked Sokka.

"Or face jail time." The guard took a closer look at Sokka's face. "Hey are you even..."

Zuko interrupts him. "I know my date is a bit ugly but that doesn't mean you have to be insulting." The guard looks at Zuko and Sokka, then He sighs.

"You two have to kiss to be allowed in." A look of horror appear on both of the teen's faces. They look at each other then at the guard.

"_This will make these kids go away. This kind of party really isn't suited for kids," _thought the guard smirking.

"You cannot make us," stated Sokka. The guard shook his head.

"I guess you two are going to jail."

Sokka opens his mouth to reply when Zuko forces Sokka into looking to him in the eye.

"Play along," Zuko whispered into Sokka's ear. Sokka opened his mouth then Zuko kissed him. Sokka's eyes widened in surprise for a moment then he remembered what Zuko said. He slowly wrapped his arms around Zuko and pulled him closer. The guard's eyes widened at the two. This was not what the guard expected. Finally the two boys stopped kissing and stared into each other's eyes for a second, then turned to the guard.

"Was that enough of a kiss?" asked Zuko. The guard nodded his head slowly. Zuko look at Sokka. "I'm sorry for how my girlfriend was acting. She is quite shy about public ummm..."

"I get the idea. Please enjoy yourselves." The guard stepped to the side. Zuko took Sokka's arm and dragged him into the party. The room was huge, with people moving about. There was a large stage near the back of the room, and in front of which was a dance area. Closer to the two boys were tables for the guests to enjoy their food on. Sokka then dragged Zuko to an area with less people.

"You kissed me."

"Well I didn't really like going to jail. You heard the guard."

Sokka tugged a bit of his hair then sighed, "Give me a warning next time."

"I did give you a warning. Are you okay, you're sweating a bit," Zuko said, with a slightly worried look.

"I'm just nervous. Suki and I never got a chance to go on a date," Sokka said, and studying the room as if trying to find a way to escape. Zuko started studying the room as well, looking for possible paths Sokka might escape from.

"Mai and I went on a couple of dates. We even went to a party, but it was kinda boring. Neither of us wanted to dance," said Zuko.

"Back when we were hiding in the Fire Nation, Aang got some of Fire Nations kids to have a dance party. It was pretty fun," said Sokka with a sad smile. Zuko started thinking about how that would look like and began laughing.

"I wish I had been there." Zuko suddenly noticed something was missing from the party. "Have you noticed something strange about this place?"

"Yeah, no Fire Nation personnel at all. You would think…," Sokka frowned thinking about that fact. Could it be that the intal was wrong? Zuko smelled trouble coming their way suddenly.

An large obese woman with brown hair and green eyes noticed them. She moved her body wrap in a formal dress that was two sizes too small toward them. She had a hungry smirk on her face, as she watched them. Zuko leaned into Sokka's ear.

"Shh... Incoming."

Turning his head, Sokka looked at the woman and slightly whimpered.

"My eyes hurt just by looking at her," said Sokka, with a nervous expression on his face.

"I agree," whisper Zuko. The woman arrived and started sizing Zuko up, with her predatory grin still on her face.

"Aren't you two such a cute couple?" said the woman.

"Thank you, Ma'am," stated Zuko. Sokka was studying the woman. Something about her seemed weird to Sokka, almost evil. Sokka's eyes narrowed at her.

"My name is Su," the woman said, grabbing Zuko's arm. "Why don't we go 'dance' for a bit?"

"I don't think you should do that," said Sokka, grabbing Zuko's other arm. Zuko sent a pleading look at Sokka.

"I'm sorry but Lee is my date," Sokka said, trying his hardest to pull Zuko away from Su. Su didn't let go and tugged Zuko closer to her. Zuko started turning red.

"It's just one 'dance'," Su said.

"Go dance with your date. Lee is mine!" Zuko looked wide-eyed at Sokka, as Sokka tugged him closer.

"Don't I get a say?"

"Shut up, Lee. Let me deal with this! Why don't you go dance with your date?"

"Shut up, you little brat. You are pretty much too ugly to go out with such a pretty boy," said Su. Zuko's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something when Sokka pinched his arm slightly.

"At least I'm not an old hag."

"What did you just say?" snapped Su to Sokka.

Sokka replay, "You heard me. What are you, 90?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? You little slut! I should slap you for that."

"Well, I'm not the one that is hanging all over someone else boyfriend. Lee is mine." Zuko opened his mouth but Sokka pinched him again . Zuko sent him a glare. "All mine. Right Lee?"

"Yes. I'm all yours. Now and forever." Zuko rolled his eyes. Su noticed and smirked.

"So buzz off." Sokka pulled Zuko closer. The woman growled. A dark haired guard who looked kinda like Haku noticed the commotion. The guard started walking over to see what happened.

"Didn't you notice your date rolling his eyes? He wants to dance with me," said Su.

Sokka paused a second and looked at Zuko. He then said, "Nah, he is rolling his eyes over some fat lady whose waist is sticking out."

"What did you say, you-you pig?" Su was stunned now, and angry.

"Lee is mine. So why don't you find someone else," said Sokka, and Su reacted by pulling Zuko closer to her. Zuko groaned from the pain from his shoulders. The guard arrived.

"Is there a problem?" asked the guard. Sokka nodded.

"This little brat is acting like a slut when she shouldn't be allowed in. She needs to grow up to be like the Avatar," snaps the older woman.

Zuko's eyes narrow of the mention of the Avatar. Could this mean that Aang did somehow ended up here? His eyes met Sokka's eyes. He could tell Sokka was thinking the same. Sokka opens his mouth when Zuko states,

"Ma'am, I was raised such that that a man always dances with their date before anyone else."

The guard looked between the three when an older man walked over with a frown.

"Su, are you playing with another... boy toy?" said the man. Zuko turned pale at the words. Sokka tried to pull Zuko closer to him.

"I only want one 'dance'," said Su, and the man snorted.

"Remember the last time you had one dance? That boy toy stayed for a month um... chain down," said the old man, snorting again. The guard looked at the two disgusted.

"Is this your wife? Can you get her to leave now? She is trying to steal away my Lee from me. I want my first dance to be with Lee." Sokka said, staring at the man.

"I'm not going to allow you to finish this madness. Stop this second or we are leaving. After all, you don't know where _it _has been," said the man, and Zuko gave him a glare, which the man didn't notice. Su sighed and then let go of Zuko. She patted his cheek, and says,

"We could have had so much fun if it wasn't for ugly pants."

With clenched hands, Zuko stated, "I would have preferred if you never came close to me." The woman snorted and the couple left. The guard sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. Unfortunately, Su is the one that pays for these parties," says the guard.

"It's okay. I was about to punch her. Gah, why are there women like that?" The guard sighs softly at Sokka's words.

"I don't know. Try to stay away from her."

The two boys nodded. Sokka glared at the woman as she left.

"Miss, Sir, Do you need anything else?" The two looked at each other.

"When does the main show start?" asked Zuko.

"Avatar will be on stage in about 20 minutes," Stated the guard with a slight grin.

"Thank you for all the help," said Zuko. The guard walked off, leaving the two behind. The two looked at each other.

"First off, we are never going to talk about this with anyone else, got it?" stated Zuko.

"Just Suki," said Sokka. Zuko opened his mouth to argue with Sokka, but Sokka just gave him a look.

"Fine, Suki can know... If anyone else finds out about it, I'm coming after you. Even if I have to hunt you down and torture you. So now what do we do?" Sokka started studying the room. The best place the stage could be seen from was the dance floor.

"Lee, how do you feel about dancing?"

"No, I absolutly hate dancing. I don't dance, nevermind what Aang says."

"I thought..."

"The dragon dance is a sign of respect for someone."

"Dragon dance? Cool. I like the title. But I have bad news, Zu... Lee," Sokka said. Zuko seemed tense and looked around for the bad news.

"What?"

"We have to dance," said Sokka with a straight face.

"Why?"

"We need to get closer to the stage to get a better view. The best view of that stage is from the dance floor. So we get to dances." Zuko lets out a moan. He hated dancing.

"I cannot dance."

"You sure?" Sokka gave Zuko a look of disbelief.

"Yes, I sure I cannot dance."

"But... but you're a prince. Don't all princes need to learn how to dance?" Zuko turn red.

"Don't forget I was banished for 3 years. That tends to get in the way of being taught stuff for ruling. I can try to dance. If Mai finds out and kills me, I will come back for you."

"Deal. Just don't step on my foot too much. Is Mai always so gloomy?" said Sokka. Zuko's eyes narrow at Sokka's question.

"Mai isn't gloomy. She is perfect the way she is. Suki…"

"Why don't we leave the girls out of this?" said Sokka before they would get into a fight. After all, if the flier was true then they need to be here.

"Okay," agreed Zuko, as he started pulling Sokka toward the entrance of the dancing area. There was a worker sitting at a table near the entrance, watching the crowd. The worker smiled at the two teens, when they stopped in front of the table.

"No cloaks in the dancing area. I can hold the cloak for you, miss." Her voice was sweet, and the smile wasn't forced.

"Can I keep it please?" asked Sokka, pulling the cloak closer. She shook her head, and sighed.

"Lee, if you laugh at my dress, I will set you on fire," threaten Sokka, his hands reaching up to unbuckle the cloak. The worker giggled as Zuko nodded his head, frowning at the threat. 'The dress can't be that bad,' thought Zuko.

Zuko was right, the dress was pretty. The worker was ogling it, wondering who made it. It was green, in the normal rich Earth Kingdom dress design. Zuko's mouth opened and shut, as he imagined Mai in it.

"You look... stunning in that dress," said Zuko, slowly. Sokka blushed, as he handed the cloak to the worker. They walked into the dance area, staying close to each other. Sokka opened his mouth, then pulled Zuko closer. The two started to awkwardly dance.

"Thank you. Of course the dress is wonderful. Suki picked it. Owwww, that was my toe," said Sokka. His toe was in pain. Sokka decided that he should be the one leading, instead of Zuko. There was a brief fight over the control, until Zuko leaned into Sokka.

"Sokka, stop it. You are suppose to be a girl," whispered Zuko. Sokka sighed.

"Why am I the girl again?" he whispered back. Zuko smiled, remembering the discussion.

_Zuko look at the flyer that Sokka was waving at him, and talking faster than Zuko could understand. He noticed Suki coming up behind Sokka, looking confused at her boyfriend._

_"What is going on?" she asked, looking at Zuko. Zuko shrugged._

_"A lead on Aang! This flyer stating there's a party that showing off the Avatar," said Sokka, excitedly. Finally, maybe they will find their missing friend. Suki took the flyer and started reading it._

_"It's a couple only party. So we are going?" asked Suki. Zuko looked at the flyer frowning._

_"What if it's a trap?" he asked. Sokka shrugged._

_"So we need to be careful. No offence Suki, I don't want you to go," said Sokka, getting serious. Suki frown at her boyfriend._

_"If it's about me being a girl, then I…" Suki was interrupted, with a kiss. Sokka pulled away, looking into her eyes. Zuko looked away, missing Mai._

_"Suki, I love you."_

_"Sokka, you cannot protect me forever. I'm going to fight in the final battle," she whispered, stroking his cheek. Sokka reached up and grabbed that hand._

_"Please, Suki. Let me protect you. Even if it's this one time," Sokka whispered, and moved his other hand to touch her shoulder. Zuko couldn't help but step away from the pair. Suki noticed him, and pulled away from Sokka._

_"Then who is the girl you are risking?" she asked. Sokka sighed, and rub his face._

_"Well... I'm still planning," he said, looking over at Zuko for help._

_"Katara is a mess with Aang missing. Toph is too small. Therefore there isn't any other girls," she said, with a pointed look. Sokka turned towards Zuko, his mouth starting to open with a question. Zuko cut him off._

_"She does have a point. Suki is pretty strong." He left part of what he wanted to say off. The part the refer to her being safe because she was strong._

_"I know that. I know that better then you. Suki is one of the strongest girls out there, but she is still recovering from being in prison. Zuko, wouldn't you want to do refuse if it was Mai?"_

_Zuko twitched at what Sokka said, and noticed that Suki looked at her boyfriend worriedly. He also noticed that Suki might be better resting a bit before they do anything._

_"Yes, I agree. I also agree with Suki's points," he finally said truthfully. Suki sighed, then grinned._

_"Sokka, either I'm going or you go," she almost purred._

_"I'm going," he answer immediately._

_"So you're going to be in a dress?" Both Sokka and Zuko froze at Suki's question. Sokka's mouth opened and closed. When she realize neither were about to speak, she said,_

_"If you are going and Zuko is going, one of you get to wear the dress."_

_"I'm not wearing a dress," Zuko said before Sokka could say a word. He then made up an excuse. "There is no way I can pull it off with my hair."_

_"You think I can pull it off?" Sokka snorted, glaring at Zuko. Zuko took a step away._

_"So I'm guess I get to go," said Suki, turning away. Sokka got worried look, then sighed defeatedly._

_"Fine, I will wear the dumb dress."_

"I'm pretty sure it was your girlfriend's idea," said Zuko, as he finished remembering. Sokka sighed as his head dropped to Zuko's shoulder.

"Why am I in love with her again? Oww... that was my foot," whined Sokka, his foot aching from the Prince stepping on it.

"Love is a dream. It bites you when you aren't looking, and doesn't let go. Love... Love is a present that no one can understand. Love is sitting next to the person you love and wanting to stay there forever," said Zuko. Sokka looked confused, like he didn't understand.

"What?" Zuko blinked then realize what he said.

"I'm sorry. I was channeling my uncle," he said, blushing. Sokka nod his head.

"Your uncle is a cool guy, if not obsessive with his tea," he said, smiling at Zuko. The smile disappeared as the Fire Prince stepped on Sokka's foot yet again.

"Watch where you are stepping. That was my foot."

"Sorry, Sokka. I told you I cannot dance. We already went over this."

"I will ask your uncle to teach you. For Mai's feet sake," said Sokka. Zuko open his mouth, then noticed that there was movement on the stage. His tone shiftly changed to I'm-not-playing-mode.

"Later. They should be showing Aang soon. Remember the plan?" He whispered. At the mention of their missing friend, Sokka stiffen.

"Yes, I did came up with it. I'm plan guy, remember?"

"Of course. I forgot for a second," whispered Zuko, remembering how the boy was like when they first met. Back then, you couldn't really think the boy was intelligent.

All the sudden the lights went off. A light flash on, pointing at the stage. Our heroes stopped dancing, and turned toward that stage. The curtain zoom open as the host of the party walk on stage. He was smiling gaily to the crowd.

"Welcome all, to the best party in existences. Is everyone having fun?" After he spoke, there was a loud cheer, while Sokka started bending down to get his boomerang.

"That is great. We have some wonderful entertainment today. I want to introduce the beautiful stripper, Avatar."

Both boys felt their jaw slacken in disbelief.

"Did he just say stripper?" Sokka whisper into Zuko's ear.

"Yes."

"What are the chances that Aang became a stripper?"

"None."

Both boys just stood there, wondering what just happen. Then a very beautiful, curvy woman with long dark hair and green eyes came onto the stage. She was wearing an airbender style outfit. She blows kisses out to the crowd, who started cheering. Both Zuko and Sokka facepalmed, wondering how their rescue plan changed to this. They turned around and started leaving.

"Hello, my darlings. It is I, Avatar. The most beautiful woman in the world," said a sultry voice from behind them. The crowd goes even wilder, as the boys left.

"Sokka, we will never mention this to anyone besides Suki. Got it?" He demanded, fearing Mai's anger if she ever found out.

"Agree. Never again," he said, shoving past a drool old man. Zuko open his mouth when a light tan shirt dropped onto his head. His face twisted in disgust, as he reached up and took the shirt. He dropped it to the floor.

"Leave that out of the story for Suki," he mumbled, as they reached the cloak table. Sokka nod his head, agreeing through Suki would have a good laugh about it. The worker behind the desk pulled out Sokka's cloak.

"Thought it was the real Avatar, not the stripper, right?"

"Yes," Zuko said, sourly. The worker sighed, shaking her head.

"Keep quiet about that wish of meeting the Avatar. Someone might find out, and you will get in trouble. Have a nice night."

* * *

><p>The two boys enter the camp as quiet as they left. There wasn't any movement, and they could hear Katara sniffing away in her sleeping bag. Sokka felt a bit of anger towards his best friend. Aang better have a good reason about being gone.<p>

"So … How did you enjoy the stripper?" asked Toph's voice behind them. The two jumped and spun around to see her grinning in their direction.

"What?" asked Zuko, trying to sound confuse. Toph just continue to grin widely.

"I heard that the stripper Avatar is going to be in town," said Toph, her voice tinted in amusement.

"We are never going to mention this again," said Sokka, stomping towards Suki's tent. Toph tilted her head.

"Sokka, are you in a dress?"

"Shut up, Toph." He enter the tent, not bothering to say goodnight. Zuko shook his head, and look at Toph.

"You could have mentioned her before," he said. He groaned at her response.

"Where is the fun in that?"


End file.
